


Power Bill

by cordeliasept



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Based off an MMD video (creds to Summer Smith), Gen, Male Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Profanity, Vines, electricity exists in this summoner's castle, no beta we die like Glenn, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliasept/pseuds/cordeliasept
Summary: After all three house leaders get summoned to the kingdom of Askr, they soon find that without a war to look over, other simple problems take place.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Power Bill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MomoMoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoose/gifts).



> i felt the need to write this so sorry lmao
> 
> based off of the yt vid where the 3h people reenact that one power bill vine (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQbqcTzxU6k)
> 
> so uh yeah. if someones done this already im so sorry
> 
> And momomoose, you're one of my fav fe3h authors! i love your works, so this is for you :D

After the dust settled, Kiran screeched when he saw that Dimitri was standing at the pedestal, in his Great Lord clothing and utterly confused as to what he was doing in Askr all of sudden. "What in the world..." He glanced up to see Kiran, and confusion settled on his face. "My apologies, but may I ask: Where is the professor?"

"I GOT WAR DIMITRI!" Kiran announced, earning a round of applause from the Askr royalty. Alfonse stepped up to Dimitri, giving him the explanation of summoning and such, when Kiran turned and saw War Claude behind him, eyes wide.

"Hey Claude! Can you get both the Byleths to help settle Dimitri down?" Alfonse called for the dark-skinned man, and Claude nodded. Right before he left, he gave a knowing glance at Kiran, who immediately knew that the arrival of Dimitri meant that all of the leaders in their war forms were here. There would _definitely_ be issues.

\-------

"Ah, so this place is lit by tiny lightning?" Dimitri gaped at the lightbulb that Kiran had replaced a while ago.

"You bet," Claude grinned, pointing at the other lightbulbs. "They're invented by people from Kiran's world. His world does a lot of things with the lightning."

"How about I demonstrate?" Edelgard appeared at the door, and Dimitri nearly whipped out Areadbhar, before remembering that this Edelgard had Byleth on her side in the other world and thus wasn't as ruthless. Already having killed Dimitri in her timeline, it was awkward for her to see him again. However, upon hearing that Rhea had burned down his city, Dimitri was outraged. It allowed him to slightly get along with Edelgard, though the two still had a weird grudge towards each other.

"Go right ahead, princess," Claude joked, causing a dark glare from Edelgard as she turned to the switch on the side of the wall and flicked it upwards. 

Nothing happened.

"Hey, why's the electricity out!?" Kiran's voice was faintly heard from upstairs, confused.

"Claude, you didn't fucking pay the power bill, you serious!?" Edelgard whirled towards Dimitri, utterly exasperated with his fellow house leader. Dimitri blinked, confused at her yelling and cursing. He had no idea what an electricity bill was.

Meanwhile, Claude had picked up a guitar that he had found conveniently laying down on the side, and began to play a song he had heard Kiran sing many times beforehand. Only this time, he added a slight variation.

His first strum caught both of the leaders' attention, Dimitri pleasantly surprised and Edelgard utterly exasperated.

"When your lights don't work like they used to before~" Claude hummed, much to Edelgard's chagrin. Dimitri burst out into giggles as Edelgard glared back at Claude and his guitar.

"CLAUDE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated as always lmao


End file.
